The new Chaser
by 4thBlackSister
Summary: The Slytherin team need a new chaser and Bella wants to try but there's never been a girl in the Slytherin team before.


Bellatrix and Rudolphus are slightly OCish in this. Bella is a 4th year. Lucius, Rudolphus, Narcissa and Rookwood are 7th years.SebastianAveryis a 4th year. Rabastan and Antonin are 6th years and Walden is a 5th year. Most characters are property of J.K Rowling and the last names of practically everyone belong to her with the possible exception of Juliet Terry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix felt several pairs of eyes on her as she sat down on the wooden bench. "Miss Black. This is for Quidditch trials. I hardly think that you want to be involved in such a rough sport. You're such a delicate little thing." The Slytherin Captain said peering at the girl patronisingly. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and sat silently fuming. "Mr. Lestrange I'm well aware that you're House captain and all; but where in the rules does it state that girls cannot play House Quidditch for Slytherin?"

"Oh ignore her Rudolphus!" Lucius said sneering at his future sister-in-law.

"Surely I have as much right as everyone else to try out. I accept that if I'm abysmal then I may not get in but surely I should have the chance to try." Bella said huffily, the youngest Black was so used to getting her own way she was surprised they were still discussing this. "Bella dear perhaps they're right. It is an awfully dangerous sport and mother would be distraught to think of you playing a man's game." Narcissa said placing a pacifying hand on her younger sister's back.

"That's right Bella listen to your sister. You can be our mascot if you wish." Rudolphus said placing a hand under Bella's chin softly. She looked up, her black eyes defiant. "I am going to try out. I'll write to my father." She said pouting.

"No she won't." Narcissa said softly smiling wearily at Lucius. Having Bella as a younger sister was one hell of a task. "Narcissa don't. She can try out if she wants although I can't promise her a place." Rudolphus said stroking the side of the pretty4th year's cheek. Bella's pout melted and she smiled. "Really you'll let me try!"

"Why not. Show us what you're made of Miss. Bella." Rudolphus said as he watched Bella mount her broom happily. "Oh Bella what position are you trying for?"

"Chaser." She replied merrily as she ran a hand through her dark curls which were whipping the side of her face in the cold Northerly wind. "Okay Antonin take your normal position by the hoops. Lucius you're with Bella and Walden as chasers. Rabstan and I shall take our roles as Beaters and for now the seeker is irrelevant as we have not yet started the trials for that position." The gaggle of 5th, 6th and 7th years mounted their brooms and joined Bella in the air. "Okay Narcissa if you'd be so kind as to release the balls." Rudolphus shouted. Narcissa did so and immediately the Bludger zoomed past Bella missing her by barely an inch. "You might want to watch those." Rudolphus said sending her a small smile. Bella gripped onto her broom tightly and nodded clearing out of the way as the other Bludger shot up too. Then the Quaffle was released and it instead of zooming went at a slower pace. "Narcissa there's no need for the pesky snitch." Rudolphus stated knowing the dratted thing had a liability to easily get lost. "Okay Rod!" Narcissa shouted back as she scurried away to watch with the cluster of Slytherins who were going to try for either a chaser or seeker role in the team. "Okay let's get underway." Rudolphus shouted and quietly so only she could hear, he whispered. "Good luck."

After a somewhat impressive 5 minute trial, the group flew towards the ground and dismounted. "Well Miss Black that was pretty good. Obviously we have other students trying out for that position and we have to try them also but I shall let you know either way. And I have to say you surprised me."

"Really!" Bella said.

"Yes. I think you have a strong chance of joining the team based on that performance." Rudolphus stated honestly. She was quick and dedicated and her passing was pretty accurate. She'd avoided the bludgers amazingly well and had scored 5 times. It would be a change having a girl on the team but if she proved the best then why not?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Absolutely not!" Lucius stated indignantly.

"Why not? She was the best there." Rudolphus said as he set his wand on his bedside table.

"Because we can't have a girl in our team. It's never happened before."

"So let's make the change then. She was miles better than any other student trying out for that position."

"Rudolphus I understand you're captain and all but I urge you to reconsider. My darling sister-in-law to be is a tough cookie."

"Good that's what we want in our team." Rudolphus said scanning his potions essay to check for any errors and eventually rolling up the parchment satisfied with it.

"Goyle wasn't that bad."

"No Lucius he wasn't but Bella was better and you know it. Anyway other houses have girls in their teams."

"Just 'cause you fancy her." Lucius said mockingly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"It was fairly obvious." Augustus Rookwood said from across the room.

"Well so what if I do. She's still an amazing chaser. And come on it could be a benefit having a good-looking girl playing for us. I know for definite that Mr. Potter on the Gryffindor team and Frank Longbottom the Ravenclaw Keeper both harbour a little crush on her. Can you imagine how they'd react if she was on the pitch. Especially Frank. He'd be so mesmerised by her that we'd score easily."

"Ah but Rudolphus what if it works too well."

"Meaning what Lucius?"

"Well I for one would not want our Captain and Beater to have his eyes on a girl and not focusing on the match."

"Oh Lucius you know me better than that." Rudolphus said sighing somewhat exasperated by his dorm-mates taunts. Admittedly it was true he did find her very pretty and who wouldn't still it was her Quidditch abilities that interested him the most. She was agile and fast which they needed on the team after the departure of Julius Parkinson. "I urge you Rodolphus to make sure you put the right person in the team for the right reasons. I would hate to be on the losing side." Lucius stated grimly as he pulled up his green blanket and nestled down for the night. "Right Lucius." Rudolphus sighed as he too settled down for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you mean it? Really?" Bellatrix squealed as he approached her in the common room before they departed for breakfast. Although only a 4th year Bella sat with the 7th years for meals so she could chatter to her sister. "Yes. You were the best there." Rudolphus said coolly somewhat staggered as Bella wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh thank you. I promise I won't let you down." She beamed as she ran to Narcissa to tell her she'd been selected for the team. Lucius tugged the sleeve of his best-friend's robe. "Are you sure you've made the right decision there?"

"Well we'll find out on Saturday won't we! Anyway we'll have practise tonight with Bella andSebastian in their positions. If she's hopeless then maybe I've made the wrong decision but I doubt that she will be."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay now we have our first game against Gryffindor on Saturday people. Now their new keeper is Fabien Prewitt who is Gideon's younger brother. Fairly reliable I've been told but can be easily aggravated and if there's a lot of movement in front of the hoops can get muddled. The seeker Potter is as ever the cocky little squirt we love to loathe and Catherine Abbot their chaser is the one to watch out for. I think we may have found her equal in Miss Black but she's the one Rabastan and I will need to watch mostly. The beaters are as ever a total pain but I'm sure we can out power them."

"Or cheat." Lucius interjected.

"Lucius as much as I want to win you know what Madame Hooch is like with us. All we have to do is catch someone's broom and we're penalised."

"It's so unfair." Bella said softly stroking her silver and green tie fondly. Rudolphus smiled softly at her.

"You Bella may be our little secret weapon. We can't cheat outwardly but there are certain things we can do."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Well stand up and I'll show you what I mean." Rudolphus said. Bellatrix did so somewhat apprehensive of what was about to happen. Rudolphus pointed his wand at her and said softly. "Eccio Quidos" Bella found herself in the Quidditch house robes. A green serpent adorning the front. "Wow what a secret weapon!" Lucius said scathingly.

"Lucius do me a favour and shut up." Rudolphus said glaring at his friend.

"I don't quite understand." Bella said softly.

Rudolphus winked at her and pointed his wand again. "Reducio." The robes tightened so they hugged Bella's figure. The neckline had been slit slightly so the top of her breasts could be seen if she leaned over and the bottom of the robes was much shorter than it had previously been revealing Bella's long legs to the members of the Slytherin team. Rudolphus smiled as he noticed the mesmerised faces on his team. If it worked on them surely it couldn't fail with the boys on the other teams. All he'd need to do is to remember to cast a spell before the match to ensure he and the other males on the Slytherin team weren't affected by Bella's attire and they'd be set. There was no explicit rule stating that robes had to be a standard length or looseness so they weren't going against the rules. Besides it would make the parts of the match where he wasn't involved much more enjoyable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good luck Prongs." Sirius said as he glared over at the Slytherin table on the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season. James had been the Gryffindor seeker since his first year and was now entering his 5th season. "I hear your cousin made the Snakes team." Remus said elbowing Sirius softly.

"Remus do you think I care in the slightest about that? She's a Slytherin and I don't consider her my cousin anyway."

"Okay. Just thought I'd let you know she was playing that's all."

"Woah Moony slow down there. Bellatrix is playing. Jesus that'll make things interesting." James said gazing somewhat at the Slytherin beauty. Sure he longed to have Lily as his girlfriend but there was no denying that Bellatrix Black was absolutely breath-taking. She was currently sat next to the Slytherin Captain Rudolphus who was offering her a piece of toast. She took it and smiled up at Rudolphus and James felt a sudden pang of jealousy. He shook his head and turned back to Sirius who was looking at him oddly. "So are you going to knock Malfoy off his broom today? It'd be a greater feeling than catching the snitch I reckon, especially if he broke a few bones!" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius that's not very nice and you know it. I happen to dislike Malfoy as much as the next person but you can't wish broken bones on people." Remus said solemnly.

"Jesus Remus, ever since you received that blasted badge you've become one hell of a kill-joy." Sirius said causing Peter to snort loudly.

"You call it kill-joy I call it been responsible." Remus said sighing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay we all ready? Remember no obviously dirty fouls but if you think you can get away with it go for it.Sebastian remember to do the math before you catch the snitch there's no point ending the match if they still will beat us even if we have the 150 points that catching the snitch brings. Lucius make sure you watch that dratted Tobias Bell he's lethal with that Bludger and you know he'll be aiming for you. And Bellatrix dear I think you look absolutely divine."

"Thank you."

"Which reminds me. Allous Nomesmotillis." Rudolphus said as the changing room was engulfed in a blinding white light.

"Thanks for almost blinding me there!" Lucius said removing his hand from his eyes.

"Well it was necessary otherwise we'd have been too captivated by Miss Black who still by the way looks ravishing." Rudolphus said causing Bella to blush a little.

"Okay let's get out there and slaughter those Gryffindors." Rudolphus said as they all took their brooms and headed for the pitch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And it's the newest Slytherin chaser who scores yet again. Little Miss Black is certainly proving her worth scoring yet again. I must say I think her unorthodox robes are definitely helping the Slytherins as they speed to a 50-20 advantage. Then again I aren't complaining I'm only hoping she leans a little further on her broom."

"MR JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." Casper Jordan said as he turned his attention back to the game. "…..And there's Abbot with an absolutely terrific shot and Dolohov misses and it's a GOAL! Gryffindor are starting to fight back. And there's Malfoy speeding ahead passes to Macnair whilst Black zooms up the centre towards the hoops. Macnair passes to Black but it's intercepted by Gideon Prewitt who races off with the Quaffle but he's stopped in his tracks and has dropped the Quaffle. I couldn't quite see exactly what happened there but I can see Miss Blacks robe has slid a little up her thigh. Now this is good! Malfoy passes to Black and she scores again. Fabien hangs his head in shame. It looks as though the Slytherins have this one in the bag. Wait it looks as though Potter's seen the snitch. He's gone hurtling through the air in pursuit,Avery hot on his heels. He's within stretching distance of it now but what's this. Black has zoomed in front of him fluttering her eyelashes at him surely that's a foul in play!"

"Jordan can you keep your opinions to yourself."

"Sorry professor. And that was a hell of a chance for Potter but he missed it and the snitch has disappeared from view. Unlucky there for the Gryffindors and there's a great chance for Kieran Johnson who scores for the Gryffindors. There's just 20 points in it at the moment. Black avoids a Bludger expertly hit by Prewitt there and zooms to the right hoop where she scores. The first girl to play for the Slytherins is demonstrating well why she was selected."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And it's all over. The snitch caught bySebastian Averythere. Slytherin win the first match of the season with a 340-170 win against the Gryffindors. And there's jubilation in the Slytherin stand as they celebrate their win." Casper said loudly glancing to the silver and green tower. Meanwhile in the Gryffindor stand the mood was somewhat subdued. "We were robbed. They'd never had won had Bella not blatantly cheated." Sirius moaned.

"Well you didn't hear many guys complaining did you!" Remus said smiling somewhat. He never did understand the appeal of Quidditch and so had found the young Slytherin girl's attire somewhat more interesting than the game itself. Sirius turned on Remus fuming. "Don't even say it. Do not even tell me you have a slight crush on her else I may have to kill you."

"It's not my fault she's somewhat attractive is it. And you can only take it as a compliment looking so much alike!" Remus stated laughing at Sirius's scowl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well done Bella. You did exactly as I asked. Superb chasing and great diversion. I think Lucius you owe me an apology for doubting my decisions."

"I never doubted but yeah she was okay." Lucius admitted somewhat reluctantly although cheering up as Narcissa ran into him and wrapped her arms round his neck. "You were fantastic Lucius." She said kissing him softly. Rudolphus looked away somewhat disheartened as he had no-one running from the stands to embrace him. Instead he found himself been tapped repeatedly on his hand. He turned round to see Bella stood in her figure-hugging robes, her ebony curls blowing in the howling wind. "Yes Bella." Rudolphus said softly smiling at her.

"I was wandering Rudolphus whether I could give you a thank-you kiss."

"A thank-you kiss? Whatever for? If anything I should be the one thanking you. You won the game for us kiddo." Bella glared at the use of the word 'kiddo' but soon grinned again. "Well if you hadn't had faith in me then I wouldn't have been on there. You let me try despite what people might think."

"Well Bella you proved me right didn't you." Rudolphus said winking at her. She nodded a little peering up at him with her big black orbs. "Bella don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're a just a baby you've only recently turned 14."

"So. What difference does that make! I….I like you and…and I stupidly thought you liked m….me back." Bella said tearfully as tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

"I do like you sweetheart, but I'm 18 in a month's time. I'm too old for you."

"So what? I really…I really thought you…you liked me."

"Oh Bella." Rudolphus sighed stroking a strand of ebony hair from in front of her eyes.

"I'm s…so stupid." Bella sobbed as she fled from the pitch in tears. Rudolphus clapped his hand to his forehead as she disappeared from his view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't come down to tea that evening and Juliet Terry said she was lying on her bed sobbing. Narcissa had gone up and reappeared in the Slytherin common-room with her arm round a tear-stained Bella's shoulder.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Rudolphus said well aware that everyone was staring at them.

"It's okay. I over-reacted." Bellatrix said casting a glare round the room which meant that the students who had been gawping at Rudolphus and herself turned back to their studies or Wizarding chess. "Perhaps if you'll allow me we could take a walk in the grounds." Rudolphus said. Bella glanced at her sister and Narcissa nodded before returning to sit next to Lucius on the black leather couch where she picked up her copy of 'Pride and Purity' and rested her head against Lucius's shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Rudolphus what did you want me to walk with you for?"

"Bella what you said this afternoon made me think."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as she looked up at the red, pink and orange sky of the dusk. He took her hand in his gently. "You were right. I do like you very much so. I guess I was too worried about what people might think with the age difference."

"Age is only a number, irrelevant really." Bella said looking down at the ground.

"I know that now Bella. I've spent all afternoon worrying about you and the fact you hadn't come out of your room since the match. I felt so guilty and then I realised you were right. The feeling I was experiencing wasn't worry for merely a friend but for someone I loved. Bella I don't care about the age difference. I love you."

"Really Rudolphus?" Bella said biting her lip nervously.

"Really Bella. Now if you'll allow me I'd like to give you that Thank You kiss you're owed after that rather stunning and if I may say sexy performance this morning." Rudolphus said running a hand through her silky ebony locks before kissing her passionately. Her forehead rested against his cheek as he led her to a bench and they watched the sun set. As the sky darkened Bella made a silent vow that one day she would become Rudolphus' wife.


End file.
